The Wolf with the Amethyst Eyes
by Malehkia
Summary: Sam Uley stared at the horse-sized wolf's eyes. They were amethyst. He knew one person in La Push with that color eyes. And she was in Florida. His little sister had been in Floirida for thirteen years. Now she was back, a wolf, and had a toddler on her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, new and old! I decided to write a Twilight Fanfic, since I am always reading them. They always seem better than the original books. Hope you like it! Wow, I wrote this on my phone!**

* * *

An Uley was never meant to be Alpha. Sure, Beta was close, but it wasn't the same. And yet, that's what happened to my older brother while I was gone. He became Alpha of the Quiluite Pack, and eventually split the pack into two because of stubborness. And in the other pack my two childhood best friends, one of whom is my imprint, are running with the true Alpha, the fourth in our childhood group, Jacob Black. So this is my dillema. Stay with my brother, who I had lost for thirteen years, or with my imprint, best friends, and the she-wolf who imprinted on my son, and lose my brother.

Let me back up a bit, and give you a bit of background. You see, I'm Valarie Ann Uley, the sister of Samuel Levi Uley, the false Alpha. Thirteen years ago, when I was four, and Sam was eight, my mother divorced my cheating father, and left La Push Reservation, moving to Florida, and leaving Sam with our grandfather, calling him "no better than his scoundrel father." I was devastated to leave my big brother behind, along with my kindergarden classmates and best friends, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call. Though I had started a year early, we bonded quickly, and annoyed our teachers to no end.

Once in Florida, I became very popular, very fast. I was the new playtoy, and although I was shy at first, Lucy and Jennifer, my friends in Florida, got me to come out of my shell. By the time I was a junior in high school, though a year younger than everyone else, I was a cheerleader and dating Lukas Peterson, the star baseball player.

Yeah, our school was a bit weird, with baseball as our main sport, but we had a team that could make it to the Major Leauges. The night of prom, me and Lukas had everything planned out. There was one thing that we hadn't planned for was a baby. Lukas promised he would support me, but when I told my mom, we got into a huge argument. That was the first time I phased.

I ran to Lukas's house, realised I was a horse-sized wolf, and high-tailed it out of there before his dad could shoot me. Mr. Peterson was a very nice man, but he liked to hunt, so imagine if he saw a giant wolf in his yard. I got home, calmed down, and phased back, but I realized I was naked. Slipping in through my window, I grabbed some clothes, changed, and contemplated my future. I decided it would be best to just leave, so that's what I did.

Packing my closet into a backpack, I quietly slipped into the garage, and pulled out the two-man tent and a sleeping bag. I then raided the smaller fridge, and pantry which luckily happened to be in the garage. Stuffing the food and tent into another backpack, I loosened the straps to their widest, and slipped one over the other.

To phase back into a wolf, I walked to the park, which happened to be two miles away, and tried to think of what triggered the phase. It hit me when I realized how angry I was with my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf With The Amethyst Eyes-**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Yo people, here's that update! Let me tell you, I love reviews, but I completely understand if you don't want to, cause half the time, I only favorite and subscribe. If you can catch the Doctor Who reference, and review with it, I give you a virtual cookie, and might review one of your stories. Thanks to my first two reviewers! They are PotterNinja, and a guest. Here Goes:**

After I phased for the second time, I ran anywhere and everywhere on the southwest coast. I quickly discovered how to turn the changing on and off, and soon, I was an expert. I learned to change out of my clothes before phasing, and when I ran low on money, I started hunting down animals in wolf form, and changing back to cook and eat them. After a while, I started to feel something pulling me westward, but I ignored the feeling as much as I could.

To help me along, I tried to remember all of the old Quileute legends about the wolves and cold ones, which, according to my research, were the Quileute version of vampires. The first thing I remembered was the story of how the raven, or _bayak_ in Quileute, placed the sun in the sky, but that didn't really help.

One night, I had a dream about the elders telling us children a tale about how the Quileute's were descended from wolves, and a whole backstory about how we became wolves again. The legends told of how the wolves were prone to shaking fits before we changed, and were given quite the temper, along with an extra high temperature.

The stories about the cold ones were much more frightening, and told of bloodthirsty monsters that the Quileute Wolves protected against. There was a more recent story of the treaty with a coven of them who only drank animal blood and consisted of seven vampires, one of whom was a doctor to the supernatural. The only other clue I had was that they went by the name of Cullen, which was a very common last name.

Somewhere in southern Virginia, I went to a public library and searched for a Doctor Cullen. The first thing on the search engine was an ad about an English television show, and some nurse named Rory. Scrolling past the advertisement, I clicked on the first link. A Dr. James Cullen's website popped up, and on the 'contact us' page, it said he worked in Fairfield, California. According to legend, the vampires sparkled in sunlight, which made me snort when I remembered that little fact, so California wasn't really an option. The next site was for a Yolo County Hospital, where the same doctor worked.

Pressing the page down button on the keyboard, I looked through a few more links before hitting the jackpot, a Doctor Carlisle Cullen who works at Forks General Hospital in Washington State. Forks was the town on the border of the La Push Indian Reservation. Looking at the link, my hopes were dashed when I read the statement saying 'Doctor Cullen has been transferred to The Montreal General Hospital in Montreal, Quebec, Canada.'

After a search on Google maps, I realized that Montreal was almost directly north of where I was now, and I let out a yelp of joy. People gave me dirty looks, but I didn't care. I had someone to take care of me while I was pregnant, without any awkward questions. I used the car time estimates, which said about the trip should take about a week. I could get there in that amount of time in a more direct route, going a bit slower than a car.

**Woot! Done with that chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wolf with the Amethyst Eyes: Chapter 3**

**A/N: I thought about what 'person' said in their review about the pregnancy and the wolves' aging process, and came to a conclusion. Although the wolves don't physically age, their bodies still work, unlike vampires. So her body can still nourish a child, and she will have a sort-of normal pregnancy. Also, I forgot to tell everyone that this is based a few years after Breaking Dawn, so all of the previous imprints are in place. The Cullens, excluding Bella, Renesmee, and Edward, moved to Quebec for a few years to get a break from Forks. Thanks my lovelies, so on with the story!  
**

I arrived in Montreal after a few days of mostly running. I had lost count of the date, but when I strolled into Montreal General Hospital in my ripped up and slightly bloody clothes, the secretary started to freak out. She rushed me to a hospital room, and before I could ask for Doctor Cullen, she was out of the room. I growled, frustrated at the lady, and sat down on the bed in the white room. After a few minutes, I was about to get up and leave, but a nurse came in with a thermometer and some other medical instruments.

My body started to shake, which by then I had realized was a sign of being close to phasing into a wolf, but the nurse took it as a sign I needed to lay down. I took deep yet shaky breaths and tried to calm my nerves. I decided that the best way to get out of the situation was to simply talk to the nurse. "Ma'am" I said in a calm voice, "I came here to find Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I don't need any medical help. Could you please find him and send him in?"

The nurse looked at me warily. "Today is Dr. Cullen's day off. Could I get any other doctor for you?" I muttered 'shit' under my breath as I tried to come up with a good alibi. "I need to find Dr. Cullen because he's my…" I stumbled at that point, but picked it up quickly. "He's my uncle, yeah, and my parents, um, they sent me to stay with him for a few weeks for winter break. But I lost his address, and my phone died on the plane, but I forgot my charger and." I cut myself off, I was rambling, but that shouldn't matter as long as I could speak to him.

The nurse asked if she could call him to confirm, and I nodded, a lump in my throat. How was I going to explain how he had no idea who I was or that I was coming to stay with him. She dialed the number, and when I heard him pick up, I snatched the phone out of her hands. I spoke quickly into the mic, "Hey uncle Carlisle, it's your niece, Val Uley, remember me? I live in La Push, Washington remember? Well, my mom sent me to come visit you, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I lost your address. Will you come pick me up?"

To my complete surprise, a soft female voice answered. It was motherly and kind, and spoke so quietly only someone with enhanced hearing could hear it. "Hello sweetheart, this is Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. I assume you are related to Sam Uley?" I replied in the affirmative, and she asked where I was, so I told her. Hanging up the phone, I told the nurse, "Carlisle's out, but Esme's on her way." I was going home with a vampire. Yay.

**Ze end of the chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People! I am back, and I am really sorry for not updating, but I was on vacation for a few weeks. Therefore, here is the latest update to The Wolf with the Amethyst Eyes. Here you go!**

**P.S. There is a direct quote from the book in this chapter. I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own it. **

Driving with a vampire stank. Literally, vampires smelled sickly sweet, and I could barely stand the stench, but I made polite conversation with the vampire sitting next to me, Esme Cullen. We chatted about everything, from what my favorite food was to about the Cullen coven, or should I say 'family' that consisted of eight vampires and a half vampire. Esme was a really sweet person, and from what I could tell, cared a lot about her family.

She asked me why I had called her, and I gave her the basics, that I was a pregnant werewolf, and told her that I would tell the whole story when we got to the house, so everyone would know my story at the same time and I wouldn't have to repeat myself. She told me that she had lost a baby once, and I offered my sympathies.

Once we arrived at the Cullen house, or should I say Freaking Mansion, Esme, being the sweet person she is, took me on a tour. She showed me the three extra guest rooms, and the guest house, along with where to find everyone else's room, telling me they would be home soon from a hunt and she would introduce me to them, or the five others that were there.

She showed me the kitchen, the decked out living room and the huge library. Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore, and asked her where the last few members of their coven had gone. She looked at me strangely, then her face softened. "I guess you haven't heard, but when Edward a mate, Bella, they a daughter now. One of the wolves, Jacob, actually imprinted on their daughter. They stayed in Forks for his sake." At Jacob's name, I started. One of my best friends from childhood had become a wolf.

I wasn't sure what imprinting meant, so I asked Esme. She kind of gave a little gasp, but explained to me how it worked. Basically, when a wolf looks one certain someone in the eyes, they fall instantly in love with that person, and the two are soul mates. I wonder if I had stayed in Florida weather Lukas would have become my imprint.

She also told me how Jacob described it, which sounded very sappy, unlike the Jacob I used to know. "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." I mentioned the fact that it sounded nothing like the Jacob I used to know, and Esme let out a soft laugh, asking when the last time I had seen Jacob was.

I, albeit embarrassed, answered that it had been eleven years. She giggled and responded "Well then you may not think so, but people change in eleven years. What was Jacob like when he was little?" I took a moment to think back on my childhood friends. My best friends. Jake, Embry, and Quil were a year older than me, but that never actually mattered to us. We would always get into so much trouble. Over summer, when Bella Swan came, we would create even more mischief.

As soon as I thought about my old friend Bella Swan, I had a realization. The newest Cullen's name was Bella, and she had previously lived in Forks. My old friend's name was Bella, and she used to live in Forks over summer. "Esme, is Bella Cullen's maiden name Swan?" I asked in a small voice.

Esme replied, "Oh, yeah, do you know her?" I nodded, a little in shock. Bella, my role model from when I was little, was now a vampire. My eyebrows knit together as I realized something else. "Wouldn't turning Bella into a vampire be breaking the Treaty?" I asked, become more confused by the moment. "Well, yes, but we were saving her life, so it kind of became nulled for that instance." After discussing that matter, we heard the front door open.

**Okay, so yeah, that was a cliffhanger, but if you review, I'll update sooner!**

**Reading story = Wanting to read more**

**Wanting to read more = Wanting to follow**

**Wanting to Follow = Wanting to review**

**Wanting to review = Reviewing**

**Reviewing = Love**

**Love = Updating!**

**Love, Mal**


End file.
